


Felix and the Fortune Teller

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [13]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Come on people, F/M, Fantasy AU, For Your Information, but really, nothing against threeways, this CANON ship was not one of the automatic options
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Felix visits a fortune teller that doesn’t so much as see your future, as she can see an alternate version of your life





	Felix and the Fortune Teller

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my sandbox fantasy universe, but you do not need to read any of the others. 
> 
> Anon prompt: magic!AU in which Q is not the one with magic, could be creature fic or magicians, I just don't want Q being the magical one  
> Anon prompt: Felix Leiter centric fic - don't care if its cracky,smutty, action!fic or fluff nor do i mind who you ship him with  
> And a hella rare pair, apparently.

 [](http://imgur.com/hwan8fZ)

Della Churchill was many things, but the best fortune teller in the land she was not. Some argued that she wasn’t a fortune teller at all. She tended to lay a hex on those individuals. 

It was true that she didn’t see the future in a conventional way. Solitare used tarot cards to read the future, Honey used shells and coral to answer yes or no questions, and she was able to see the person’s life in an alternate universe. 

How closely these universes aligned for an individual was not an exact magic, but she never told any of her customers that. As long as she kept it vague, which really wasn’t hard what with other worlds frequently having different sorts of magic, everyone went away satisfied.

And in one case, her customer never really left. 

 

Enter Felix Leiter. A young guard of the marble city. He had a small regiment at his command and often lead patrols to far reaching countries. He was applying to be the ambassador to the nearby kingdom of Carodale. He was also a shapeshifter. 

He had been nosing around the fair as a light brown cat when some instinct brought him to Della’s tent. Her sign was too high off the ground for him to read in his present form so he shifted back to human. 

_ Della Churchill - Fortune Teller   If you ever wanted to peek into an alternate version of your life, step inside and lift back the veil with me _

He was intrigued. 

“Good afternoon,” a pleasant voice greeted him as he pushed through the tent flap. “Curious about another you?”

Felix took a quick glance around the tent. It was plainer than other fortune teller tents he has been inside. No strong aromas to mask possible illegal aromas. No mysterious boxes of dangerous items. No banners in foreign languages to be suspicious of. It actually smelt slightly of the beach and there was a windchime made of shells hanging from the centre. 

“Yes,” he replied. “Or at least curious about the possibility.”

“Have a seat.” She didn’t have a crystal ball or cards either. Only a cylinder of water with a pulsating jellyfish inside. 

“You use a jellyfish to see into other worlds?”

She giggled and Felix thought it a lovely sound. 

“No, that’s all in here.” Della tapped a finger against her temple. “I commissioned this from a wizard and added a few charms of my own to make it smell like home.”

“Oh? Where is home for you?” Felix asked. “By the ocean, I presume.”

“The Bay of Pelia. I miss it when I am travelling and I miss the travelling when I am home.” She rested her arms, palms up, on the table between them. “Enough about me. Place your hands in mine and let me find you in the alternate universe.”

Felix laid his hands on hers. He thought he felt a spark jump between them, but perhaps it was his imagination. Her eyes fluttered shut and he took the opportunity to study her face. 

She was clearly concentrating now, her lips pressed thin. She had griffin’s feet lines at the corner of her eyes from smiling. He wanted to know more about this woman. 

Her face flashed through a quick series of emotions that Felix struggled to read despite his training. Some confusion, some pain, perhaps some happiness in there as well. 

Della opened her eyes and released his hands. 

“What did you see?”

She smiled kindly. “A lot of things. You must be a brave knight here, in the other world you do similar work and you are one of the best.”

He nodded. “I serve King Whittaker with pride.”

“There is another man in that other world whom you seem close to. His name is James?”

Now it was Felix’s turn to laugh. “I know a meddlesome dragon of that same name. Always getting himself into trouble. Was there a man called Q there as well?”

Della thought back, but couldn’t recall any man by that name in what she had seen. She shook her head. “There is another person who is important to you,” she said, glancing down at their hands, “but first more on your future.”

“Am I happy?” Felix asked. 

“Interesting. Most people ask if they are rich. Happiness is much more difficult. You smile often, this much is true, but there is sorrow in your life as well. I would warn you to be wary of sharks in your travels. They present a striking danger for you, one which I fear follows you in this world as well. If you absolutely must go near the ocean, I would advise you take this James with you.”

“I have no plans to visit the ocean, but I will keep that advice in mind. I’m sure he would love the chance to try roasted shark.” Felix could picture the dragon throwing the shark into the air and roasting it with his flame as his meal fell down into his gaping jaw. Undoubtedly Q would scold him for it. “And who is this other important person?”

He wondered if it was the King; maybe there was a promotion in his future. Or his second in command; they got on well. 

“That other person is me,” she said hesitantly. 

Felix met her eyes in surprise. Again there seemed to be hope and sorrow warring in her features. 

“I have never seen myself in the other world before, but I know it can be no other.” She looked down at the jellyfish then back at him again. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”

Felix was surprised, but he had already been thinking up excuses to see her again. He looked down at his hands, still lain on top of hers. He curled them tighter in embrace. “I would love to join you. For however long you will have me.”

Della grinned in return. It wouldn’t be for long, she had seen that. But she would enjoy what little time she had left in this world. 


End file.
